1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of recognizing an object, and apparatus and method of mounting a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for mounting an electronic component disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-60800 may include a vacuum head having a vacuum nozzle. The vacuum nozzle may hold the electronic component supplied from a component cassette using vacuum. The mounting apparatus may be moved over a printed circuit board (PCB). The mounting apparatus may mount the electronic component on the PCB.
The electronic component mounted on the PCB may have different postures. Thus, a camera may photograph the posture of the electronic component to recognize a mounted posture of the electronic component, thereby obtaining information for correcting positions of the electronic component. Further, the mounting apparatus may include a laser irradiator for irradiating a laser to bumps of the electronic component. Heights of the bumps may be recognized by photographing the laser.
Because the mounting apparatus may include the laser irradiator, the mounting apparatus may have a complicated structure.